Alarice Mollari
Biography ------- Alarice Mollari was born on Coruscant to parents she would never come to know. She ended up orphaned early on and as a child started off her early years in a prominent orphanage on Coruscant. Alarice was adopted at the age of 5 by a prominent military commander in the Galactic Republic Navy named Cornelius Mollari. Cornelius was an Vice Admiral and in charge of the defenses around Coruscant. Growing up she was never a troubled youth, she maintained the discipline that Cornelius expected her to maintain and attended some of the finest schools on Coruscant. She attended many gatherings and military balls with her father and despite not being his real child, she was never treated differently. On many occasions she met some of the highest dignitaries in the Republic and eventually established a name for herself, which would prove useful later on in life. As she reached the proper age, she began to show great interest in pursuing a military career, so Cornelius entered her into the Galactic Republic Military Academy at the age of 15. Entry into Galactic Republic Academy ------- Despite Republic laws against discrimination of aliens or near-humans, she recieved her fair share during her time at the Academy, not only for being near-human but also for being female. Having entered in when she was 15 and being commissioned at the age of 19 made her a prime target for jealousy and slander, but despite all that she rose above it and made the Commandants List and graduated with honors. Despite her grand scores on tests and excellent proficiency as an Officer-Candidate, things weren't always peaches and cream for Alarice, she was nearly expelled her Junior year for disobeying orders during a simulated battle. During a mission to rescue civilians from pirates raiding their village, Alarice's team leader was unable to decide the proper course of action and became what some would call "battle shocked". Alarice decided against orders to take action and lead her team to victory against the pirates and saved the civilians, as well as the members of her own team. Many of her teammates quoted her as saying "If the man in command above me won't do his job, then get the hell out of my way and let me do mine" Alarice was taken to a mock court-martial where all the evidence was presented to include her quote, this caught the attention of Commandant Monroe. The Commandant quickly dismissed the charges against the young woman and stated that she was a shining example to all Officers and Officer-Candidates alike. After graduation, Alarice would move on as an Ensign to the Coruscant Defense Fleet, under the command of her father, Admiral Cornelius Mollari. The Clone Wars ------- Seperatists Crisis ------- For decades, numerous planets, species, and groups had been trying to reduce the power of the Galactic Senate, lower or eliminate taxes, grant graft in exchange for political favors, or withdraw from the Republic for various isolationist or xenophobic reasons. Spurred by the disillusioned Count Dooku and the failure of the Senate to even vote on the Financial Reform Act, the various corporations and planets begun to withdraw from the Senate in 24 BBY, organizing themselves into a loose separatist movement which allowed laissez-faire capitalism and no government involvement in planetary affairs. The crisis allowed Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, who was due to step down that year, to remain in office until the threat was resolved. Amidst much debate, he agreed to allow discussion of a Military Creation Act. The period of the Separatist Crisis saw thousands of additional planets continue to leave the Republic; others such as Corellia, while not attempting to secede, declared themselves neutral in the conflict and withdrew their representation from the Senate. A major turning point in the crisis was the Battle of Antar 4, which occurred in 22.5 BBY. Alarice participated in the battle as a Rear Admiral. The botched Republic attempt to remove a radical, Separatist-affiliated terrorist government from Antar 4 not only resulted in converting the majority of Antar 4's citizens' sympathies to the Separatists, but also showed Separatist-leaning worlds that the Republic was not as infallible as had been thought. In the eighteen months prior to the Battle of Antar 4, over a thousand worlds had joined the Confederacy; in the three months following the battle, over five thousand new worlds joined. Despite the major loss that Alarice's forces suffered, she continued to thrive and rise through the ranks, by the time the Battle of Geonosis came along, Alarice had reached Admiral..there she would prove her worth in leading the forces to victory, despite so many losses. And thus began the Clone Wars and some of the most legendary battles she would ever become apart of. Clone Wars ------- Alarice participated in many battles during the Clone Wars to include Geonosis, Ryloth, and various other missions and battles. She worked with some of the greatest Jedi Commanders and Generals to ever grace the battlefield to include the legendary duo Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi. Over the years she became well known for being a nuisance to the Confederacy, especially during their raid on Coruscant in an attempt to kidnap the Chancellor. Admiral Mollari had taken up the mantle her father had left behind and became the Admiral of the Coruscant Defense Fleet. The Confederacy, led by General Grievous, swept into the system, catching the Republic completely by surprise. The Confederate Navy hammered the few defending warships, destroying them, before assaulting the planet itself. Meanwhile, Grievous, along with his MagnaGuard droid elite, landed on the planet, heading for Chancellor Palpatine's secret bunker. He succeeded in taking Palpatine, before fleeing to his flagship in orbit, the Invisible Hand. However, the Separatists were unable to leave, as Admiral Mollari's remaining Home Strike Fleet had arrived along with other Republic reinforcements. The two fleets engaged each other, firing volleys back and forth. Two Jedi, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker, who had just arrived at the battle, flew into the heart of it, determined to rescue the captive chancellor. They succeeded in boarding the Invisible Hand, and after a duel, Skywalker killed Dooku. Unfortunately they were left without an escape route due to Grievous launching all the escape pods onboard the Invisible Hand which had become crippled by Republic forces. Due to a communications error between the Republic Central Command and Admiral Mollari's Fifth Strike Group, the Invisible Hand was shot down, despite it being known that the Chancellor was safe and secured by the two Jedi, resulting in Anakin Skywalker "piloting" half of the ship down to the planet. Admiral Mollari was awarded the Coruscanti Star with Valor device by the Supreme Chancellor for her swift response during the crisis. Even though things seemed to be fine after the Battle of Coruscant and the time seemed to be turning, there was a gut feeling Alarice had with the Supreme Chancellor's true intentions, which turned out to be true a few days after the battle...with Order 66. Order 66, Resignation ------- When the Order was given, Admiral Mollari was in command of her flagship above Coruscant and had just received a Jedi Transport with wounded Jedi returning from combat, having gone down to personally greet them..she ended up personally witnessing the slaughter of the Jedi and their defenders. She quickly came face to face with a beligerant Clone Trooper Commander who ordered her to leave the area and that the Jedi had began an uprising and the Chancellor ordered the quelling of the uprising. Admiral Mollari stood there and ordered the Commander to stand down numerous times and despite outranking him, he raised his weapon and ordered she be secured and escorted to the brig until a decision could be made about her fate. Two weeks after the execution of Order 66, Admiral Mollari was brought before the Imperial Tribunal for Military Court Martials, after a swift trial it was decided that due to her flawless and impressive record(and due to the massive publicity the trial drew) She was forced to resign or be dismissed disgracefully, so unwilling to let her record go tarnished, Admiral Alarice Mollari, former Galactic Republic Admiral resigned to the Outer Rim Territories and eventually disappeared to the Unknown Regions of space. It was rumored that Alarice joined the Chiss Expansionary Defense Force and became a well known Commander, some say she was hiding out in the Corporate Sector, either way, she was avoiding the new laws the Empire was passing down, especially against Near-Humans and other Alien species. It wasn't till after the Corellian Treaty was signed in 2 BBY and she met with Princess Leia on Kashyyyk before her existence as known to the Galaxy again, after 17 years in hiding. Galactic Civil War ------ Joining the Alliance ------- When Alarice joined the Alliance, she was immediately assigned to the Outer Rim Territories Task Force which had been assigned to long distance hit and fade runs against various Imperial targets. Although the targets were primarily supply convoys, they occasionally did run into missions where the convoys were under heavy escort to include Imperial Star Destroyers. It was not known that some of these "heavy" supply convoys were actually parts and supplies headed for Despayre, the planet in which the first Death Star was being constructed. Around the end of 2 BBY, Admiral Mollari's task force was given a mission to attack Ylesia with the objectives of disrupting the Hutt spice trading and in turn freeing slaves from their captors. She assigned Tedris Bjalin, Captain of the Marauder-class Corvette Retribution and Commander Bria Tharen to complete the mission after discovering that Red Hand Squadron was already in the area and as always, ready to strike when needed. The mission although successful drew negative attention from the Besadii Clan onto Alarice, thus thrusting her into the wanted spot by both Imperials and criminals alike, with a bounty of over 5 million credits on her head, dead or alive. She had become a primary target of the crackdown being conducted by Grand Moff Tarkin and his task force in his attempts to subdue the Outer Rim Territories through his doctrine. A few years after the successful Ylesia mission, Admiral Mollari's Task Force was called upon again to send agents to Toprawa immediately. She called upon Red Hand Squadron, knowing full well of their capabilities and sent them on what many knew to be a suicide mission. Like many missions, it was successful and the importance of the mission was beyond what anyone would ever know, and Red Hand Squadron sacrificed themselves to transmit the stolen Death Star plans to the Tantive IV which would be captured soon after by Darth Vader. Admiral Mollari sent a small special forces group to recover the bodies of those within Red Hand Squadron and return them to the Alliance for proper burial and the respect the individuals deserved after they paid the ultimate sacrifice in the name of the Alliance. During the Battle of Yavin IV, Alarice's task force continued her hit and fade missions against vital Imperial targets until she received word from Alliance command that the Death Star had been destroyed and Yavin IV had been compromised. Again her forces were called upon to scour the remote sections of the Galaxy for a planet suitable to the Alliance's needs, and soon after the complete evacuation of Yavin IV, Hoth was discovered to be a remote and suitable location for the Alliance's primary base. Upon the arrival of the Alliance High Command, a portion of her fleet was re-assigned to the outer reaches of the Hoth system, to be prepared to accept Alliance ships should they need to evacuate again and provide them safe escort to the main fleet. Unfortunately, Admiral Mollari was onground when the Imperial Task Force arrived and began their assault on Echo Base, thus thrusting her into the midst of a ground battle, something she hadn't experienced in many years. Battle of Hoth ------- Admiral Mollari's Task Force was pulled from the Outer Rim Territories and assigned to assist with the setting up of Echo Base on Hoth, after the setup was complete her fleet would be dispersed and sent along with rest of the Alliance fleet to an undisclosed location. Alarice was assigned by Alliance High Command to assist Princess Leia and General Rieekan in case of any emergencies that may arise. She would be in charge of the order which the transports left and the personnel who was onboard those transports. Although it was not a battle command position she had hoped for, it was a vital one. When the Empire attacked and all the transports were away to include the Bright Hope Alarice managed to escape to the South Slope where she left the planet onboard a T-65AC2 Starfighter. Unfortunately she witnessed the Imperials mopping up the remains of seventeen different transports and by doing so she brought attention upon herself, which caused her to have to withdraw immediately from the area. To keep the location of the Alliance fleet a secret from the searching Imperial Fleet, they were ordered away from Hoth and dispersed around the Galaxy prior to the evacuation of Hoth. This was conformity to a tactical doctrine that Ackbar and the High Command had adopted—that the Alliance High Command should remain separated from the Alliance Fleet, since the Alliance could probably withstand the loss of either the Fleet or High Command, but not both. After the defeat at the Battle of Hoth, Alliance High Command and a portion of the Rebel fleet regrouped at the secret rendezvous point beyond the rim of the galaxy which Admiral Mollari had been placed in command of. Later, when the Alliance had established itself on Arbra, the fleet was kept hidden within the corona of Arbra's sun. For much of the following year, the Rebel fleet remained hidden from the Empire, slowly building itself up and preparing for the inevitable conflict with a full Imperial fleet. Such a conflict would happen over the forest moon of Endor. Battle of Nocto ------- Admiral Mollari had been assigned a new task force which had been in charge of raiding and wearing down Admiral Senn's Vengeance Task Force, towards the end of the campaign she re-assigned her forces which included the Mon-Calamarian Star Cruiser Liberty to protect an Alliance shipyard in the Nocto System. Unfortunately she had no idea that the Imperials knew the location of the shipyard and were sending the remainder of Task Force Vengeance to include the Super Star Destroyer Vengeance to lead the assault on the station. When the Imperials dropped out of hyperspace it caught the Alliance offguard, thus creating a slight panic before Alarice could organize her forces well enough in an attempt to bring down the might SSD. Although they were able to eventually defeat the entire task force and destroy the SSD with the sacrifice of the Corellian Corvette Thunder which had been loaded with space bombs, it came with great cost, the station they were defending had been destroyed by the Vengeance thus the Alliance forces were forced to return to the massing near the Outer Rim Territories where the remainder of the Alliance fleet awaited. Battle of Endor, End of the Empire ------- The Battle of Endor was one of the largest and most important engagements of the Galactic Civil War fought by the Rebel Alliance and the Galactic Empire. It would signify the decline of the Empire upon the death of Emperor Palpatine, and the destruction of Death Star II, as well as many major Imperial leaders. Admiral Alarice Mollari commanded the Defiance and as they arrived in system it was soon noted that the Death Star shields were not down and a trap had been sprung by the Imperial Fleet. TIEs were deployed from the Imperial Fleet to engage the Rebel fighters and capital ships, some of the smaller warships were destroyed by the TIEs, as well as a limited long-range engagement between the Rebel Fleet and the Imperial Fleet. Soon, the Death Star II fired its main superlaser on Liberty, destroying it. Due to the shock and surprise of this act (the Rebellion believed the systems were not operational yet) General Lando Calrissian suggested to Admiral Ackbar that the Rebel fleet battle the Imperial Navy at point-blank range, in hope the Death Star would hold fire to prevent destroying Imperial ships. Soon the two sides were engaging each other at ranges little more than a few hundred meters, and the Death Star did limit its fire, except for targets of opportunity (Bulk Cruiser Urjani and MC80 Maria were still destroyed). Even with the Death Star's decreased rate-of-fire, the Imperial fleet still outnumbered and outgunned the Alliance. Retreat was not an option due to the Imperial Fleet blocking the exit physically, interdictor fields generated by Immobilizer-418s in the outer system preventing an escape, as well as the rest of the Sector Fleet providing another layer of containment. After witnessing the destruction of 3 different Mon-Calamari Cruisers, Admiral Mollari ordered her vessels to a danger close proximity in between a pair of Star Destroyers, and then directed her fighters to provide space superiority while they engaged at close range as Admiral Ackbar had directed. New Republic Era ------- Xen'Chi War ----- Re-Establishment of Echo Base ------ Cyteen Conflict ------ Military Career ------ Current Rank and Command ------- *Admiral *Commander, of ORCOMM(Outer Rim Command) *Commander, of Task Force Phoenix(Previously 13th Sector Fleet) *Commander, 777th Planetary Defense Group Previous Commands ------ Military Awards * Work in Progress Current Fleet Organization ------ *Divinity Class Star Destroyer - Vigilance (Flagship/Future) *' Republic Class Star Destroyer - Ragnarok (Current Flagship) *' Defender Class Star Destroyer - Republic Might *'2 Defender-Class Assault Carriers - Gemini and Freedom *'1 Modified Nebulon-B Escort Frigate - Acceptance *'''2 DP20 Modified Escort Corvettes - Rusty Bucket and Lightning Category:New Republic